


Say Something I'm Giving Up on You

by LoveLikeDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tumblr, car crash, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeDestiel/pseuds/LoveLikeDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets into a car crash and gets badly hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I'm going to finish. Feedback is encouraged. Hope you like :) Based off this post on tumblr http://ruthlessxhearts.tumblr.com/post/75753393256/say-something-im-giving-up-on-you-au-where-muse-a

Dean sat in the bunker, waiting for Cas to bring him his pie. He taught Cas how to drive and this is the first time Dean let Cas go out on his own. Dean got up and paced the room a few times. He's been gone for a while. Dean thought to himself. He thought about calling him, but then Cas could get get in a wreck. 

"He's fine, probably trying to find the best piece of pie for you." Sam said trying to calm Dean down. 

Dean just grunted and kept pacing the room. Sam's phone started to ring and Dean jumped.

"Hello?" Sam answered his cell. "No, were here in the bunker, why?" 

Dean stared at his brother intently, trying to figure out who it was. 

"Oh shit. Thanks for telling us, Charlie. Bye." Sam hung up. "We have to go now." 

"What happened?" Dean asked, eyes wide with worry.

"Cas got in a wreck. We're meeting Charlie at the hospital."

The drive to the hospital was driving him crazy. He worried about Cas. He didn't even care about Baby right now. All that was in his mind was his ex-angel, Castiel.

When they got to the emergency entrance, Charlie was waiting for them. Her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying.

"Is he ok?!" Dean practically shouted. 

"I'm not sure yet. He's alive, but he was unconscious when they took him back."

"No nononono. This can't be happening. Can we see him yet?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for the doctor."

They walked into the waiting room and sat next to each other. It was painfully quiet except for the quiet whispering of Dean Praying to Cas. Even though he wasn't an angel anymore, Dean still prayed to him. It felt like hours to Dean sitting there waiting.

"Novak family." A man in a white coat called.

Charlie stood up and when the guys didn't follow suit, she smacked Sam on the arm lightly. They stood up and walked to a little room that the doctor led them to. He closed the door behind him. He motioned for them to sit in the seats as he sat down himself. 

"Jimmy has a bad concussion and is in a coma. We don't know when, or if, he will come out of it yet. Right now he is in his room on a ventilator. If you want to go see him, I ask that only two at a time."

Sam and Charlie knew that dean was going to go.

"You go first." Charlie said to Sam. Sam just nodded his head. 

Sam and Dean followed the doctor while Charlie went back to the waiting room. 

"This is him. Any questions, just ask one of the nurses." And with that, he left.

Dean was afraid to enter the room. He wasn't ready for this. Sam lightly touched his shoulder as if to say its ok. Dean nodded and slowly made his way into the room. He looked over to see Cas laying there unconscious with tubes down his throat. He had a few scratches and some bruises on his face. Dean tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat, but it didn't budge.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with him?" Dean asked Sam.

"Take all you need." Sam gave Dean a pat on the back before going back to the waiting room to sit with Charlie. 

Dean walked up to the bed. He didn't know what to do. He stood there awkwardly before pulling a chair closer to the bed so he could sit down. He took Cas's hand. It was so cold. Dean wasn't used to Cas's hands being cold. A tear fell down Dean's cheek and landed on the sheets. 

"Cas, I hope you can hear me in there. Please don't leave me. I've had so many people that I love die on me. Don't do this to me. Not now." Dean was now sobbing. He wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket. "I love you Cas. I know that you already know that, but I just don't want you to forget while you're like this. Dean brought Cas's hand up to his lips and kissed it. He couldn't stay for much longer. He didn't want to see him like this. 

He got up and mad his way to waiting room. 

"You guys can go on back if you want to." Dean said dropping onto a chair across from them. 

Sam and Charlie got up. "Will you be ok?" Sam Asked. 

Dean just nodded numbly. He didn't know, though, if he was going to be ok. He sat there while they went on back. He tried his hardest to not think about what was going on right now. But every time he thought about something else, the image of Cas laying there creeped into his mind. He didn't want to make a scene there in the hospital, so dean stepped outside to the van that they drove to the hospital in. Once he got in there, he burst into tears. He cried harder than he has in a while. Maybe even the hardest he's cried ever. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he could barley breathe. He ended up choking while trying to catch his breathe. He flung the van door open and threw up on the pavement. Once he had nothing left to throw up, he closed the door again and leaned back in the seat. Sweat and tears dripped off his face. He closed his eyes, hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

Dean woke up. It took him a while to realize that he was in his room. Maybe that was a dream. He walked groggily down the stairs. Sam and Charlie were sitting on the couch. It wasn't a dream. 

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked.

"My angel is most likely going to die, but other than that, I'm just peachy" Dean spat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Castiel being in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm glad that those of you who commented on my last chapter liked it. Sorry this took so long. I just got a laptop and I've been kinda lazy but I'll try to post more often for you guys. Tell me what you think and I hope you like it.

Dean sat down on the chair. He didn't know what to say or do, so he just sat there staring at nothing inparticular.  
"Do you want something to eat?" Charlie asked breaking the silence and pulling Dean out of his stupor.  
"No." Dean replied in a monotone voice. He didn't feel like eating or doing anything. He just wanted his angel.  
He decided to go back upstairs and get dresses since the smell of food was making him nasious. He put on a shirt and a pair of jeans from the floor.  
After Sammy and Charlie got done eating, they drove to the hospital with Dean. Dean walked quickly to Cas' room with hope that he had woken up.  
As he drew closer to the room he could hear the light hum of the machines that were breathing for Cas. Dean almost broke down all over again, but kept his calm.  
Sam was in the hallway talking to a nurse as Dean stood in the doorway of the room looking in at Cas laying in the bed.  
"No change with him." Sam said quietly walking up behind Dean.  
Dean quickly walked out of the room and walked down the hall. He had to go outside to get some fresh air before going back in there.  
He stood outside taking a few deep breaths of air and sent some silent prayers to Cas. He got back upstairs to Cas' room. Sam and Charlie were talking quietly when he walkied into the room.  
"Do you want some time alone with him?" Charlie whispered to Dean.  
Dean silently nodded his head without making eye contact with anyone. Sam and Charlie got up and walked out og the room. Dean pulled a chair up to Cas' bedside. Dean didn't really know what to say to him, so he just sat there thinking.  
Him and Cas were not really serious. The most they've done was a quick peck on the lips. Dean was in love with Castiel though, he just wasn't used to showing it. He wanted to make Cas feel like the most amazing man in the world. The only thing was, this was both of their first gay relationship with anyone. Dean wasn't exactly sure what to do with Cas, but now he is. He wanted to shower Castiel with love. He wanted Cas to know that he did care about him. He even wanted to do the cliche romantic stuff like watching the sun set. But most of all, Dean wanted to hold his angel. Hold him close and never let go. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do all those things with him.  
Before he could start thinking about the fate of Cas, Sam came in with a cup of steaming coffee for Dean. Dean took the coffee with a quiet thanks. Not much longer after that, they left to get some sleep. Dean had trouble getting to sleep, but he finally did around midnight. His sleep was filled with nightmares of losing Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, I'm always open. I might not use them, but it might help in my writing. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been awhile. But I haven't stopped working on or thinking about this fic. I've just been slightly addicted to shamchat... anyway enjoy :) Partially inspired by Obviousoption. Hope this is okay.

   Dean shot out of bed. Sweat dripping off his face and down his back. He had a nightmare that Cas had died. Dean laid back as he cried softly. The sun wasn't up yet and he didn't want to get out of bed, so dean decided to try to go back to sleep.

   _"Dean?"_

_Dean looked around and saw a bright blue, glowing light floating in pitch darkness._

_"Yeah?" Dean said wearily._

_"It's Cas."_

_Dean stood there for a moment, slightly confused._

_"Cas?" Dean's heart pounded in his chest._

_"I've missed you, Dean." The lightly bounced a bit in the air._

_Dean let out a strangled sob and smiled. "I've missed you too, babe."_

_"You've never called me babe before." Cas said._

_"Is it okay?" Dean asked worried that he went too far._

_"Yeah, I like it..." Dean could hear the smile in Cas' voice._

   Dean woke up to the sun streaming though the window. He was muddled by his dream. It made him feel a bit better though. At least it wasn't another nightmare again. 

   Dean stumbled down the hall after he got dressed, to the kitchen. Sam and Charlie were up already up and eating. Dean's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't ate anything in the past couple of days.He sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of bacon, nibbling on it.

   "I assume you're feeling better since you're eating." Sam said looking at Dean, raising a brow in question.

   Dean thought of lying. He didn't. "... Not really..."

   There wasn't much said. Dean didn't want to tell anyone one about the dream he had. He wanted to keep it to himself.

   "I'm going to head out for a while." Dean called to Sam and Charlie as he took the van keys.

   He didn't wait for an answer before he walked out the door. Dean was only planning on getting some pie, but he didn't feel like eating anymore. The couple of pieces of bacon he had would last him the day. Dean decided to drive to the hospital to see Cas. The dream he had was still fresh on his mind. He wondered if Cas had really talked to him in his dream. Dean pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. He walked to the ICU, nodding politely to the nurses that took care of Cas. Dean walked into the room followed by a nurse. He sat in the chair by Cas' bed.

   "I have some good news." The female nurse smiled softly at Dean.

   "He's not awake so it can't be that good." Dean retorted.

   The nurses smile faltered a bit but continued to smile.

   "No... but he has had more brain activity than he's had the past few days."

   Dean didn't say anything to that but a small smile of hope played on his lips. He grabbed Cas' hand and gave it a small squeeze. The nurse smiled brightly at the couple.

   "Thanks," Dean said quietly, not sure who he was talking to.

   The nurse nodded and left the room, leaving Dean to be alone with Castiel. Dean say there for some time, not saying a word.

   "... I had a dream last night, Cas... You were in it. You talked to me. I don't know if it was really you or not. Either way... it was nice to hear your voice." Dean talked a bit more to Cas, hoping that he could hear him.

   "Sammy's probably worried about me..." Dean said to Cas after being there and talking to him for about an hour. "I should get going."

   Dean stood up and kissed Cas' forehead before whispering an _I love you_ and a goodbye.

   When Dean got back to the bunker, he noticed that the Impala was there. _Sammy must have got her back..._ Dean though. He'd probably work on Baby later, but right now, he needed a nap.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks for sticking around those of you that have. Love you guys~


End file.
